Convertida
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Lynda siempre había soñado con tener otra vida, nunca había pensado que terminaría como camarera en el Mystic Grill. Sin embargo, una noche, su vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mi Oc**

* * *

**Convertida**

**Capítulo 1**

Mystic Falls no era un lugar donde los ladrones te solieran asaltar a mano armada o eso pensaba Lynda antes de que le sucediese. Tiene que admitirlo se equivocó y no solo en eso había tantas cosas en este pequeño pueblo que hasta entonces ignoraba.

Su día había sido aparentemente cotidiano, para empezar Damon Salvatore había ido a tomarse una copa al Mystic Grill donde ella era camarera.

-¿No es un poco temprano para beber?- le solía preguntar.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto para beber Lyn- le respondía el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore era uno de los hombres más atractivos del lugar donde la joven vivía desde que tenía uso de consciencia, tenía el pelo negro y un halo de misterio que hacía que la mayoría de las mujeres cayesen a sus pies pero lo que más le gustaba a Lynda eran sus ojos claros. No es que él le interesase de manera romántica, habían hablado lo suficiente como para saber que eso nunca ocurriría, Damon no era su tipo.

A la hora del almuerzo intercambió turnos con Matt, su alegre compañero rubio, él era muy dulce y amable con todo el mundo.

-Hasta la tarde compañero-se despidió.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo no podía evitar pensar que esto no era lo que había planeado para su futuro, lo que la entristecía más de lo que quería admitir.

Esa misma tarde, ya de vuelta a su trabajo, se encontraba aburrida cuando entró mi amiga Jenna acompañada por un hombre al que no había visto antes.

-¡Hola Lyn! Quería presentarte al Elijah Smith, está haciendo una investigación se encuentra haciendo una investigación sobre nuestro pueblo.

-Lynda- se presentó.

Después de su visita, la tarde fue larga y Matt me preguntó si no le importaba cerrar para poderse ir antes.

-Claro que no, diviértete.

La verdad es que eso no era del todo cierto a pesar de que sabía (o más bien pensaba) que nadie le atacaría estar sola de noche le inquietaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, las calles estaban frías y oscuras.

-¡Hey tú!- en ese momento un hombre salió de la nada, llevaba una pistola.

-Sí, preciosa danos tu bolso- dijo otra voz masculina procedente de mi espalda.

Estaba atrapada, sus piernas se volvieron de goma y temblaba pero esta vez no de frío.

Les dio el bolso.

-No tengo joyas, lo juro.

-Gracias.

Parecía que se iban a ir cuando un dolor me atravesó la es espalda, me desplomé en el suelo. Mientras iba perdiendo la consciencia podía oírlos discutir.

-¿Qué haces? Nos había dado el bolso.

-¿Qué más da?

-Oye ¿Has oído eso?

Luego solo hubo oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mis Oc**

* * *

**Convertida**

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Lynda!

Cuando despertó todavía estaba en el asfalto pero se encontraba inquietantemente bien para haber sido apuñalada hace un rato.

\- Sheriff Forbes ¿qué ha pasado?

-Esperaba que tú me aclarases eso.

-Yo recuerdo… que me atracaron, yo les di el bolso pero uno de ellos me apuñaló, el que estaba a mi espalda y después… nada… me duele la cabeza.

-Vete a casa, ahora mismo.

-Está bien ¿qué…?

Gritó, como nunca había gritado, ahí tirado en el asfalto estaban sus dos atracadores o lo que creía que eran sus atracadores, tenían miembros arrancados y todo estaba lleno de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta la sheriff.

-¡Quédate aquí, no te muevas!- le dijo la rubia-Voy a llamar a alguien, no te muevas

-¿Para qué?

Igualmente se quedó sola con los cuerpos, con la sangre. No podía apartar la vista, lo cual era extraño porque normalmente tan solo pensar en ella la mareaba.

Tenía hambre, tanta hambre.

-Ya esta- dijo la sheriff sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

-Creo que debería irme a casa.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, son demasiadas emociones juntas… el atraco y luego esto ¿qué clase de animal haría eso?

La miró con compasión en sus ojos.

-Después pasaré a verte para tomarte declaración, vete a descansar.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sale de ese lugar sintiendo como la sangre la llama a su espalda.

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Lynda se perdió, las calles de Mystic Falls se habían vuelto desconocidas y hostiles para la joven, además la cabeza le iba a explotar y seguía teniendo un hambre horrible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una conocida voz a su espalda.

-¡Damon!- gritó- Menos mal.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lynda se imaginó a sí misma, seguramente iba como una loca y toda sucia. Deseó haber llegado a casa.

-No sé qué me ocurre, estoy tan cansada y tengo tanta hambre- ni tan siquiera había mencionado el asalto, la verdad es que no le importaba, lo único que quería era comer.

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron como platos.

-Escúchame todo va a estar bien, te voy a llevar a casa, y te vas a poner bien de acuerdo.

-Vale.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pequeño de hermanos los Salvatore al ver a Lynda y a Damon entrar por la puerta.

-Nada importante, algún vampiro ha salido de fiesta hoy.

-¿Vampiro?

-Está en período de transición.

-¿Transición?

Sus preguntas iban a la nada, pero no se preocupó mientras intentaba buscarle el sentido a las palabras de los hermanos.

-Voy a por una bolsa de sangre- dijo Damon.

-¿Sangre?

-Ven siéntate- le dijo Stefan en ese momento.

Hizo lo que le decía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Crees en los vampiros?-preguntó Stefan.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pues existen y las brujas, hombres lobo también.

-Eso es imposible.

-Mírame.

En cuanto dijo eso, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su cara se transformó pero esta vez Lynda no gritó, de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

-Es verdad- logró decir.

-Aquí está la sangre- dijo Damon cuando volvió.

-Damon- Stefan se llevó a su hermano a un rincón- No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-¿No iremos a dejar que se muera?

-L o que te estoy tratando de decir es que le dejes un par de horas para… asimilar la información y que tome la decisión.

-Tendrá toda la eternidad para asimilar la información.

-O se pasará toda la eternidad odiándote por haberle dado la sangre sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Al menos estará viva- le respondió Damon- Es mi amiga, no voy a dejar que se… ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Estaba corriendo como una loca por el bosque, necesitaba respirar los vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas,… todo verdad.

Era casi un sueño, debía serlo seguramente estaba todavía en el asfalto muriéndose, bueno según los hermanos Salvatore también se estaba muriendo ahora si no tomaba algo de sangre humana.

Damon vendría tras ella estaba segura, le haría tragar la sangre aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, en realidad no estaba segura de que fuese lo último porque seguramente si Stefan era un vampiro él también lo sería.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, no es que no quisiese ser vampiro, la verdad es que, no estaba segura, solo sabían que existían de verdad desde hace unos minutos. No estaba preparada.

-¿Tú no eras la camarera?

Lo conocía, era el hombre que había ido al bar con Jenna hoy.

-Sí… soy yo, tú eras… ¿Elijah?

-Es muy peligroso estar en el bosque sola por la noche.

-Yo… sí tienes razón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces lo hizo, dijo la pregunto más estúpida de su vida.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras se arrepintió, no podía ir preguntándole a la gente si era un vampiro.

Elijah se paró delante de ella en menos de un segundo, al menos no la tomaría por loca.

Parecía enfadado.

-Estoy en período de transición- se intentó disculpar ya que la mirada del hombre la quemaba.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé ¿cómo es eso de ser vampiro?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se maldijo a sí misma, qué clase de pregunta era esa.

A Elijah le debió de parecer porque esbozo una sonrisa.

-Todo depende del punto de vista.

Elijah miró al cielo y ella se quedó en silencio, no estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso.

Lo miró no estaba segura de lo que quería decir ser una vampiro, lo que conocía eran solo los seres fantásticos de los libros, pero seguramente muchas de esas cosas eran inventadas.

La verdad es que Damon y Stefan parecían estar bien...y Lynda simplemente no quería morir.

¿Estaba mal eso?

\- ¿Tienes sangre?- le preguntó al vampiro que estaba a su lado.

Elijah asintió y comenzó a andar.

-Tengo miedo- le susurró a la nada.

-Confía en mí- le susurró para su sorpresa Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

**Este cap damos un salto en el tiempo.**

* * *

**Convertida**

**Capítulo 3**

Chicago, conocida también como la ciudad de los vientos, el tercer lugar más poblado de Estados Unidos después de Nueva York y Los Ángeles, un sitio perfecto para que un vampiro pueda alimentarse sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Estate quieto, no grites- dijo Lynda.

Vagar por las calles de Chicago durante la noche sobre todo en lugares solitarios donde seas fácilmente atacable no es muy recomendable.

Miró al chico que se acababa de encontrar a deshoras, solo la luz de una farola iluminaba su pálido rostro, el chico bajo la compulsión le hizo casó y ella sacando los colmillos lo mordió.

_Meses antes_

_Día uno_

_Este es mi primer día como vampiro, creo que aún estoy tratando de asimilar toda la información, ayer las criaturas de la noche eran solo un cuento para niños hoy soy una de ellas. No voy a mentir, he empezado a escribir esto porque me aburro, Elijah se ha ido, yo me he quedado aquí sola no sé donde, porque si salgo me quemo. También podría acabar haciendo daño a alguien de Mystic Falls si no empiezo a controlar mi sed de sangre._

_Así que aquí estoy sola._

Empezó a beber su sangre pero no la disfrutó.

-Arggg alguien ha estado haciendo algo que no debería-cuando lo soltó.

Le repugnaba la sangre de los humanos que habían estado drogándose algo normal para los vampiros.

-Apenas he comido nada- le dijo al joven que se había caído al suelo luego de morderlo- pero tú no me sirves.

Mientras el chico se levantaba el corazón le dio un vuelto, era un adolescente rubio de ojos azules y con rasgos amables, por un momento le había parecido Matt.

-Vete, olvida esto y tapate el mordisco- el chico asintió- También procura no volver a tomar lo que seas que has tomado, no es bueno.

Nada a buscar otra víctima.

Cuidado Chicago un nuevo vampiro ha llegado a la ciudad.

_Día Cuatro (creo)_

_Pronto tendré mi nuevo anillo de lapislázuli así que podré salir afuera, no pido estar cerca cerca de humanos pero aunque sea me gustaría salir al bosque. _

_Este lugar me mata (más)._

_Hoy he llamado a mi abuela. Elijah ya había hablado con ella cuando fue a buscar mis cosas la había convencido con nuestros poderes de vampiros que estaba bien y que no se preocupara._

_-Hola abuela- le dije cuando cogió el teléfono._

_-Cariño- dijo aliviada- Te había dicho que me llamaras todos los días._

_No me había dicho nada pero lo dejé pasar._

_Su voz era débil, lo que me hizo sentir ma. Ella estaba enferma, comenzó a sentirse mal hace unos años justo antes de que terminara mi último curso, estuve todo el rato a su lado lo que hizo que mis notas comenzarán a bajar y bueno… no podía irme como tenía planeado dejándola así, conseguí un trabajo como camarera en el Gril haciendo los máximos turnos posibles para que nos llegue el dinero._

_-¿Qué tal te lo estas pasando?- me pregunta._

_-Muy bien- miento-¿y tú? ¿Te acuerdas de todo?_

_-Sí, relájate, vuelve cuando puedas._

_La conversación terminó y yo aún me sigo preguntando qué le diría Elijah a mi abuela. _

_Ya había llamado al Grill, lo había hecho el día después de La Noche para avisar de que no iría a trabajar._

_-Matt._

_-Lynda ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupado- Tú turno ha empezado hace media hora._

_-La verdad es que no- le mentí-Estoy enferma, creo que no podré ir a trabajar en unos días._

_-Yo te cubro, no te preocupes._

_-Por cierto, deberías de llamar a Damon, preguntó por ti parecía preocupado._

_-Lo haré._

_Pero no lo hice._

Tiene tanta hambre.

Entonces la huele, su nueva comida.

Es una chica pelirroja, va vestida de negro, tiene pinta de fiestera también pero ahora mismo no se encuentra con ganas de declinar más sangre.

-Estate quieta , no grites.

Vio el miedo en sus ojos y se congeló, esos ojos verdes e inocentes la paralizaron. Tenía miedo de ella.

Porque era un monstruo. Eso era lo que era ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Descarga de responsabilidad: De aquí solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Monstruo.

A pesar de tener asumida su conversión esa palabra todavía le venía a la mente justo cuando menos se la esperaba, todavía vivía en ella una parte rebelde y humana, que no prestaba rendición como las demás, de todos modos la mayor parte del tiempo Lynda la ignoraba.

A principios de verano dimitió de su trabajo y cogió el coche para viajar como siempre había soñado pero eso no la había satisfecho nada, la semana después de su partida había dejado de lado las bolsas de sangre y comenzado a morder a la gente. Cada día buscaba algo con lo que pudiera aliviar la culpa que sentía últimamente, pero nunca lo lograba y como consecuencia ese sentimiento se había hecho cada vez más grande.

Pero todo cambió la semana después de haber llegado a Chicago, donde la noche y la oscuridad eran ahora sus aliadas mientras buscaba su cena.

Cuando el olor de la sangre entró por sus fosas nasales no se pudo resistir y lo siguió hasta un callejón, en ese lugar, al lado de unos contenedores de basura, fue donde la halló.

Su primera impresión fue pensar que la chica estaba muerta, pero luego escucho los débiles latidos de su corazón.

Estaba tirada, como si fuera basura al lado de unos contenedores, a punto de morir, y no pudo evitar pensar en ella misma tirada en la calle, después de ser atracada, parecía que hubiesen pasado años luz en vez de meses.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba mordiéndose la muñeca y dándole de beber su sangre a la chica.

Analizándola a pesar de todo el maquillaje que llevaba y su manera de vestir no debía de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Su pelo rojo le recordó a la chica que había mordido a su llegada.

La adolescente se fue despertando lentamente y cuando sus ojos se conectaron vio lo asustada que estaba, pero cuando iba a hablar, la vista de la adolescente se fijó en un punto detrás de ella.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó.

Ya era demasiado tarde, lo último que sintió fueron unas manos en su cuello antes de que la oscuridad la envolviese.

Despertó poco después, le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad. El lado positivo, no estaba en el frió suelo de la calle sino en un mullido colchón, al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en la habitación de hotel en la que se hospedaba y que apenas había pisado.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

No lo era, al mirar a su izquierda vio a la adolescente pelirroja mirándola fijamente.

-¡Hola! – le dijo sonriente.

Lynda se quedó sin palabras.

-Soy Abbie - siguió la chica como si nada.

-Lynda –contestó con un hilo de voz.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que mientras Lynda intentaba buscar un plan de escapar y captar con los sentidos las posibles amenazas, por su parte la pelirroja parecía buscar un tema de conversación.

Al no encontrar nada miró a la joven que se hacía llamar a Abbie; cuando su ojos se encontraron se dio cuenta de cuan asustada estaba, aún así no lo pensó dos veces cuando puso a la chica contra la pared con uno de sus brazos en el cuello, no se fiaba de esa chica tan rara.

-¿Dónde está el vampiro?- le preguntó mostrándole los colmillos.

-Creo que muerto.

-¿Estas de broma?- preguntó Lynda aunque sabía que la joven no sería capaz de mentir en esos momentos, podía sentir como temblaba bajo su agarre.

Una pregunta surgió en su mente y miró de arriba abajo a Abbie.

Imposible.

-No, yo no fui…- dijo Abbie leyéndole la mente-Después de que te atacaran llegó otro vampiro…

-Se fue…- continuo - entonces revisé tus bolsillos en busca de algo que me pudiese decir en donde vivías y lo encontré.

Se preguntó si la pelirroja se encontraría bajo los efectos de la compulsión, como si no la hubiese ayudado esa joven que parecía tenerle un miedo terrible a los vampiros.

De ser así era imposible sacarle más información.

La soltó y le sonrió con burla.

-Entonces ¿cómo es mi misterioso rescatador?

-No estoy segura… creo que era una mujer.

-¿Y el muerto? ¿Por qué me atacó?

Abbie miró hacia abajo avergonzada, Lynda pudo distinguir como sus ojos habían comenzado a enrojecer.

Había metido la pata.

-Me ayudaste, él fue el que me atacó. Es una largo historia.

Lynda era especialista en largas historias pero en ese momento no importaba.

-Está bien- dijo acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse- Deberías irte.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame darte un consejo, el mundo sobrenatural cuanto más lejos mejor.

-¿Adónde voy a ir?

-Ummm… tu casa sería un buen lugar.

-Ese es el problema no tengo casa… ni familia.

-¿Qué?- se paró de repente-¿Dónde demonios pensabas quedarte entonces?

Cuando Abbie la miró con grandes ojos de cordero degollado supo porque a pesar de tener miedo a los vampiros no se había ido pitando.

-¡No!-exclamó cerrándole la puerta.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-Sí.

-Está bien quédate hasta que averigüe que hacer contigo- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias.

-¿Tienes equipaje?

\- Toda la ropa que tenía está en el sitio de Daniel- dijo volviendo al tono triste de antes.

-¿Daniel?

-El vampiro que nos atacó.

-Está bien… ¿Sabes qué? mañana saldremos a comprar algo de ropa- dijo intentado animarla.

En qué lío se había metido.


End file.
